The Wish That Changed Christmas credits
Opening Logos * Children's Television Workshop Sponsoring * This program was made possible by the McDonald's Corporation. Opening Credits * "The Wish That Changed Christmas" * Written for Television by: Romeo Muller * Based on the Book "The Story of Holly and Ivy" by: Rumer Godden * As Illustrated by: Barbara Cooney * Starring Jonathan Winters as the Owl * and Paul Winfield as Mr. Smith * Music by: Normand Roger and Denis L. Chartrand * Executive Producers: Franklin Getchell and Marjorie Kalins * Producer: Nicole Paradis Grindle * Director: Catherine Margerin Ending Credits * Voices: ** Ivy - Brittany Thornton ** Holly - Lea Floden ** Peter - Marc Robinson ** Mrs. Jones - Tress MacNeille ** Officer Jones - Bill Boyett ** Miss Shepherd - Beverly Garland ** Mr. Blossom - Lindsey Worman * Additional Voices: Susan Blu, Bill Boyett, Tress MacNeille, Robbie Rist * Voice Director: Susan Blu * Assistant Voice Director: Cindy Akers * Casting: Elaine Craig Casting * Animation Design by: Colossal Pictures, Inc. * Animation Director: Greg Hill * Production Supervisor: Krist-Ann Pehrson * Storyboards: Lee Marrs, Tony Stacchi * Character Design: Greg Hill, J. Garrett Sheldrew, Jean-Christophe Villard * Additional Design: Pam Stalker, Tony Stacchi, Lee Marrs * Special Effects Animation Design: Anthony Stacchi * Color Models/Design: Siri Margerin * Title Design: Steve Linden * Background Supervisor: Johnny Karwan * Background Crew: Susan Broadhurst-Werin, Andrea Freeman, Pablo Haz, Melissa Bay Mathis, Richard Moore * Technical Director: Melissa Mullin * Associate Technical Director: Carter Tomassi * Art Assistants: Scott Ziegler, Dave Wise, Cindy Reid, Mark Steger, Benjii Simmersbach, Beth Segal, Jeff Thomas, Karen Heathwood, Margot Hale, Matthew Day * Editors: Mary Granfors, Diane Caliva * Camera: Weston Giunta, Forrest Michael Baker * Animation Manager: Scott Tolmie * Production Assistant: Nancy Fitzgerald * Rendering Artists: Curtis Lewis, Adrian "Ace" Card, Anne Seeman, Kathy McVey-Olmsted * Animation Studio: Karen Johnson Productions, Inc. * Studio Managers: (Racine) - Karen Johnson, (Toronto) - Michael Hefferon * Production Coordinators: (Toronto) - Peter Denomme, (Racine) - Tom Ward * Production Assistants: (Racine) - Thom Bowen, (Toronto) - Stephen Wood * Animation Camera: Jim Rumple · Rumple Films - Chicago, Steve Sanderson - Toronto * Layout Artists: Lillian Andre, Andrej Krystoforski, Sean Sullivan * Dream Sequence Animation: Ferenc Rófusz * Animators: Dino Athanassiou, Keith Bambury, Doug Bennett, Jude Britton, Lee Cadieux, Roger Chiasson, John Laurence Collins, Will Faust, Morgan Ginsberg, Scott Glenn, Alex Greychuck, Tom Halley, Hong Sik Kim, Hanna Kukal, Jamie Mason, Jens Pindal, Marc Sevier, Robert Shedlowich, Jen Sherman, Doug Smith, Todd Sullivan, Tony Tulipano, Simon Ward-Horner, Justin Wang, Chris York, Bill Zeats * Clean-Up Supervisor: Claude Chiasson * Assistant Animators: Steve Barnes, Dave Boudreau, Denise Bradshaw, Peter R. Brown, Sean Curren, Dave Demorest, Mike Demur, Rich Draper, Terry Hogansen, Monica Luciani, James McCrimmon, Ron Migliore, Shannon Murphy, Terry Pike, Royston Robinson, Leslie Rogers, June Scannell, Jay Stanner, Evan Stacey, Jan Tillcock, Wendo Van Essen, Paul West, Lacewood Studios, Bardel Colouring House * Ink and Paint Supervisor (Toronto): Nancy Choi * Painters: (Racine) - Cathy Ackley, Janet Antinucci, Matt Bowen, Carol Brumm, Kelly Brumm, Kelly Cronin, Deidre Enriquez, Kevin Gonzalez, Debra Horvath, Connie Hotvedt, Michael Kroll, Diane Londre, Beatrice Rasmussen, Erica Riojas, Ron Schulz, Ed Steckley, Greta Stevens, Paul Thuriot, Amanda Thurmann-Ward, Kyle Vaculik, Elizabeth Vallone, Sue Vrana ~ (Toronto) - Cathy Faraday, Steve Gelling, Pat Jordan, Elini Kim, Tom King, Jennifer Lee, Joong Kyung Lee, Judy Lem, Nora Lorenzana, Linda MacLaggan, Yang Mee-Kim, Nasrin Monem, Rebecca Orr, Tomoko Sasaki, Theresa Yim * Renderers: (Toronto) - Rebecca Barclay, Randall Finnerty, Do Sik Kim, Monica Kim, Judy Leung, Paul McGarry, Carlos Felipe Nunes, Vince Peets, Mai Tsao, Kein Tu ~ (Racine) - Frank Anderson, Thom Bowen, Will Faust, Carol Horzempa, Rill Johnson, Richard Koslowski, Valerie Mazelis, Paul Meylink, Lloyd Reese, Betsy Scafati * Ink & Register: Wendy Daceno, Tyler Jacek, Kathy Kolstedt, Dave Konieczsko, Denise McKee, Chris Miller, Keith Miller, Rob Miller, Chris Simanek, Terrence Woods * Cel Cleaners: Glenn Binmore, Tracey Crawford, Cherrie Joseph, Flora Lorenzana, Yuuta Sasaki, Heidi Travis * Sound Effects: Normand Roger Productions · Denis Vincent * Musicians: Richard Beaudet, Joe Christie, Michel Dupire, Robert Ellis, Jocelyn Lapointe, Sylvain Picard, Carmelle Prefontaine * Re-Recording: Jon Grier · Music Annex, Inc. * Post-Production: Anderson Video, Western Images, Inc. * Post-Production Consultant: Kristine Hanna * Executive Producer · (Colossal) Pictures: Japhet Asher * Captioning Made Possible by McDonald's Corporation * © 1991 Distinguished Productions, Inc. & Children's Television Workshop Company Closing Logos * (Colossal) Pictures * DPI * A Company of Children's Television Workshop Category:End Credits Category:Christmas Category:Distinguished Productions Category:Colossal Pictures Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:CBS Category:ACME Holidays & Specials Category:McDonald's Corporation